Not The Same
by Araela
Summary: Amy Rose will not have her heart broken by Sonic again. She runs away from the only home she's every know and trains to be a weapon. She is not the same. Over time she becomes a hired gun for whoever is willing to pay. But soon she is hired by Dr Eggman to collect the Choas Emeralds. Can Amy keep her cover and her heart on the down low? Based after Sonic X SONAMY!


**A/N:**** Hey guys and gals I decided to continue this story after recieving a review from Meagan Snow offering to continue for me. So basically she (or he) will be writing this from here on in with a little bit of input from me here and there (when I say little I mean very little). So what Meagan Snow has done is rewritten the first two chapter to more suit her/his style of writing. **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe.**

**Amy Rose POV**

It was a warm and sunny day, and I was excited. Actually… that was quite an understatement. Today was the day that I actually had a date with Sonic! I still couldn't believe that he had agreed. I dressed myself in my best and prettiest clothes before going outside to wait for him. But… he was late as usual- so I went out to look for him. That was where it started.  
It was a long walk, but eventually I found him- he was fighting Eggman. The villainous doctor had a Chaos Emerald, making a usually easy fight just slightly harder. Naturally, I wanted my date with Sonic to actually happen. So I jumped in to help, only to be immediately seized by the evil genius' robotic cronies, set there as if especially for me.  
"Sonic…! Help me, Sonic, _please!_" I screamed, scared to death.  
"Let her go, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, shooting him a furious glare. If I hadn't been terrified about being held captive, I most likely would have blushed pinker than normal.  
"Why don't you come get her yourself, hero?" Eggman taunted in reply.  
What Eggman didn't anticipate was that Sonic would do exactly that. With a jump and a push-off the nearest wall, he broke the mechanical arm that held me and freed me from its grip. He jumped off and set me down… far away from the battle.  
"Oh Sonic! Thank you, thank you, than-" I laughed shakily, relieved.  
The blue speedster cut me off. "What were you thinking, Amy? Are you _insane_ to try and take on Eggman yourself?"  
"Well I-" I stammered, slightly abashed. "I sorta just thought I'd help you since we-"  
"Since we… what? Had a date? I don't care about some stupid date, Amy! I only agree to them so that you leave me alone, but even then you can't take a hint, can you?!" I had never seen Sonic this furious before. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave, huh? God! You're so useless!" With that, he shot me a Look that I had thought had been reserved only for Eggman and his minions, before turning on his heel smartly and racing off to join Knuckles and Tails.  
I stared after him as he left, mouth hanging open in shock. I couldn't move or choke out a word. Finally, I sank to the floor and started to cry. I didn't just cry, I sobbed, I cried until I was sure that I couldn't cry any more and then some. I knew that I looked ridiculous to anyone watching me, but I couldn't care less. Something inside me had begun to boil over, like a kettle that someone had poured too much water into. It could hold out for a while, but it would only be so long until it boiled over.  
_"No Sonic, it's __**you**__ who can't take a hint!"_ I felt like shouting, but I didn't. I couldn't._ "Don't you see that I'll only ever love you?"_  
I slowly got to my feet from where I had knelt to cry. I took one last look at where my crush once stood, before I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would let me, as far as I could run. Soon I reached my house, my sanctuary, my hideaway, and collapsed on my bed to cry some more. But I found that no more tears would come. It was as if something had snapped in me. I wasn't sad, scared Amy Rose anymore. I wasn't the same. I was… different. And I felt it inside. I realized that I couldn't stay locked up in there forever. Eventually someone would worry and come looking for me. They would ask me what happened and I would cry again, become that Amy Rose which I now so despised myself for being. I didn't think I could take going back to being her.  
I stood up slowly, moving as if in a dream, to pull the largest suitcase I had from the depths of my closet (my disgusting, pink suitcase out of my disgusting, pink closet) and began throwing everything that I still held dear into it. All my clothes which weren't pink or red or cutesy, which amounted to a pair of grass-green cargo pants, a forest-green shirt with slitted sleeves, and a few sets of black shirt-and-skirt combinations. When it was full, I zipped it shut. I looked down at my signature red dress and boots. But they weren't mine. They belonged to the old Amy Rose. The one that had died. Not me.  
I stalked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a box I thought I never would open again. It was a birthday present from Rouge; I… she had hated it at the time. I opened the box and tipped out its contents: baggy black leather pants, a hot pink leather biker jacket, pure white combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with hot pink bracelets. I rummaged through my drawers until I found a white spaghetti strap singlet.  
I put on the singlet and everything else. I finally smiled at myself in the mirror, satisfied that the old Amy Rose was long gone. I needed a new name. A better one. Thorn. The name rose to my mind and fit like a well-placed puzzle piece. It was perfect. Amelia Thorn. Or just Thorn.  
There was only one last thing left to do. I picked up an old jean duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder, deciding at the last second to trade my suitcase off for same. I walked into my bathroom and pulled a bottle out from under the sink: hot pink hair dye, another present from Rouge. I dumped my bag at the door and went to work. After half an hour, I smirked at my handiwork: not a single strand of salmon pink in sight. I picked up the bag and started to walk towards the door for the last time.  
A sudden and unexpected pang froze me as my eyes fell on a photo of Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, and me.  
What about everyone that did care about me? Just because I was walking away from Sonic didn't mean I could simply walk away from everyone else. A note would have to suffice. I quickly scribbled a note and folded it in half. I walked over to the window sill and grabbed the flower Sonic had given me long ago, placing it on the letter.  
All of a sudden, a soft voice ringing out from the door sent me into panic mode. "Amy? Are you in there? Mom just made cookies and I thought you might like some." Cream.  
With a heavy heart, I silently raced back upstairs before leaping out of my window and sliding down the rain gutter, landing (slightly dazedly) on my feet. I gazed back at my house one last time. No regrets, Amelia Thorn. Then with a burst of adrenaline I took off towards my next target: Shadow. The black-and-red hedgehog owed me a favor.

**Cream POV**

After knocking on the door for a while I decided to see if Amy left it unlocked like she usually did. It was- no surprise there. What was a surprise was that the house was completely deserted! I felt a little worried, but stepped inside anyway. Maybe Amy just hadn't heard me.  
"Amy?" I called. Once. Twice. No reply. I was beginning to get VERY worried. I walked over to the counter, placed the bag of double choc cookies down and looked around. My eyes suddenly locked on a white slip of paper. On top was the flower Mr Sonic gave her when he had come back from a particularly dangerous mission. I put it aside and read the note.

_To whom it may concern; I'm sorry for skipping out on you guys without a goodbye, but it would have only made it harder for all of us. Trust me. Let me be blunt: I'm leaving. I have good memories here, but there are some memories I would rather forget. Memories concerning a certain blue hedgehog and myself. Please don't worry about me, it'll only waste your time, it's the same if you come looking for me. _  
_Vanilla, Cream, Rouge… you are the best friends a girls could have. I know you will understand why I'm doing this, especially you, Rouge. Please, don't let the Cream and Vanilla be sad because I'm gone._  
_Cream, I'm so, so sorry to leave you. I have to go, maybe someday you'll understand. And who knows, by then I might be back to visit you. I just hope you aren't the first to know I'm gone._  
_Sonic, if you're reading this: I want to let you know I took a hint, I did myself a favor, and I left. Goodbye and good riddance. But I want you to know one thing, the next time _

_Sonic, if you're reading this: I want to let you know I took a hint, I did myself a favor, and I left. Goodbye and good riddance. But I want you to know one thing, the next time you see me, I won't be the same useless Amy Rose who was hopelessly in love with you. I'll be a strong and lethal woman who wants nothing more than to see you as a smear on the sidewalk. I want you to understand that you have crossed a line and can't go back- and to suffer the way I have._  
_Good-bye. Amelia _

No. No, Amy wasn't gone- it had to be just a joke, a prank. She didn't leave, wouldn't leave, COULDN'T leave! I ran up to her bedroom. It was empty except for a ripped red dress and broken red and white boots.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I felt the note I clenched tightly in my fist get crumpled into a tight wad, but I didn't care. I felt something that I hadn't felt before. Anger, and hatred. I hated Amy for leaving, but I hated Mr. Sonic even more. Because he made Amy leave. I ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as my legs would carry me, note clasped firmly in my hand. - - -

**Amy Rose POV**

I sprinted for a good while before finding myself at Shadow's place: an abandoned lab. I stood with my arms folded and gazed up at the building concealed in vines and dirt. "What is with Shadow and creepy cribs?" I murmured musingly, more to pretend that I wasn't as afraid as I was than anything else, even if it was only in front of myself.  
I stepped up to the laboratory and rapped loudly on the door. No answer. I wouldn't put it past him if he was just ignoring me as I tried again and again, harder each time.  
Losing my patience, I pulled out my Piko-Piko hammer and aimed it towards the door. I pulled it back, and just when I was about to swing forward, Shadow appeared at the door.  
"What do you want." Shadow scowled, crossing his arms begrudgingly. "…And what's with the get-up?"  
I disregarded his last comment. "I need your help. Besides, you still owe me a favor," I smirked. I knew how much it burned him to know that he was once saved by the helpless Amy Rose.  
Shadow's frown darkened. "I owe you nothing!" The black and red hedgehog went to close his door before having my open palm stop it. I held my hammer out towards him threateningly.  
"If you close that door, I swear, it will be the last thing you ever do!" I knew I didn't scare him. But I managed to keep him there all the same.  
"What's wrong, has Amy Rose finally had enough of being the helpless hedgehog?" A dark humor danced behind his emotionless eyes.  
"I wasn't so helpless when I saved you." Shadow's scowl returned at that comment. "I need you to train me, that's it."  
"Why? What good will it do?" He sneered.  
"Enough. Let's just say that I have a little score to settle with the fastest creature on Earth."  
With Shadow's emotionless expression it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Finally, a slow smile spread across his lips. I was in shock- I had never seen him smile before.  
"So, this is about Faker… fine, I'll help you. But I won't be responsible for the consequences, are we clear?" I nodded  
"Good."  
I followed him into his not-so-humble abode. I had never seen a home in such a state. The place was practically falling down around him yet Shadow walked on as if he didn't care. Scratch that- _because _he didn't care.  
The sullen hedgehog stopped when he reached a vast open space. I stared at the black marks that spread across the walls and floors, proof of Shadow's intensive training regimen.  
"This is my training area and where you'll be sleeping," Shadow stated simply.  
"Whatever." I shrugged, giving the room a critical glance. "Do I at least get a mattress?"  
"No. You don't need one. You're only staying a week."  
"What?!" I shouted in outrage.  
"These are the conditions. If you don't like them, perhaps you should go find Rouge." He shot me a glance that dared me to protest.  
"No." I dumped my duffel bag and scowled.  
"Then don't complain," Shadow commanded again.  
"So, when do we start?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence.  
Shadow was at least a meter in front of me. At least I thought he was. Until he zoomed straight for me and sent me flying with a kick to the gut. I let out a grunt and a loud hiss as I hit the ground on the other side of the room.  
"We begin now."

**Sonic POV**

After the fight with Dr Egghead, Tails, Knuckles and I headed back to Tails' place for some lunch. Well, if you could call it lunch. More of an early dinner, really, considering it was late afternoon.  
As I munched away on my chilli dog I half listened to Tails talk about the fight. I didn't need to talk about it, I already knew I'd won, and we got the Chaos Emerald back. What more could there be to know?  
"Hey Sonic, you said some pretty harsh things to Amy back there," Knuckles said squarely all of a sudden.  
"Oh come _on_, Knuckles, I didn't mean any of it. Sure she might mope around for a bit, but this is _Amy Rose_ we're talking about. She'll be back to normal in no time," I called through a mouthful of chilli dog. "Besides, she kept coming back every other time I said no, why should this be any different?"  
"Sonic, I don't think you realize just how many times you've rejected Amy," Tails chipped in, giving me that disproportionately serious look that always gave me a chill running down my spine. He didn't seem ten then, but a hundred.  
"It can't be that big of a number." I replied simply, avoiding his gaze.  
Knuckles shook his head with a look that clearly read disapproval. "I gotta get back to the Master Emerald. Have fun, Tails, Sonic."  
As he was about to leave (and before I had time to make up my signature snappy remark), I heard someone calling my name. I turned around in a flash, and squinted into the distance, cursing myself for not having Shadow's perfect eyesight.  
"Mr Sonic!" I could tell that whoever it was was upset even from a distance. I finally decided that it was Cream when she came into my line of sight.  
"Cream? What's wrong?" Tails asked, trying to place an arm on her shoulder but getting knocked off rudely. The expression of shock on his and Knux's faces could probably only be rivaled by my own.  
Cream, however, just ignored Tails and the look he was giving her and ran straight to me. "I hope you're happy, Mr Sonic!" she cried. At a closer look, I could tell she was crying but also shaking in anger.  
I stared at her, very baffled as my high-speed mind raved through all the possibilities. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"This morning, Mom made some cookies, so I went to take some to Amy but when I got there she didn't answer, I went inside to give them to her, but she wasn't there and I was about to go look for her then I found her note, and… and…" The rabbit said all this on a single breath and shoved a crumpled note into my face, while dissolving into sobs.  
I skimmed the letter until I found my name: _Sonic, if you're reading this: I want to let you know I took a hint, I did myself a favor, and I left. Goodbye and good riddance. But I want you to know one thing, the next time you see me, I won't be the same useless Amy Rose who was hopelessly in love with you. I'll be a strong and lethal woman who wants nothing more than to see you as a smear on the sidewalk. I want you to understand that you have crossed a line and can't go back- and to suffer the way I have._  
_Good-bye. Amelia_  
I reread the note over and over again silently panicking, then shifted my focus to the rabbit, who was clutching Tails as if he might leave as well. I suddenly noticed something vibrantly purple in her lap.

"Cream… what's that?" I asked, hoping my voice neither shook nor sounded accusing. The six-year-old glared at me and placed the colored thing in my hand. With a painful jolt, I recognized the purple flower that I'd given to Amy after getting back from Chris's world.  
"Come on Cream… let's get you home." Tails suggested softly and comfortingly, pointedly avoiding my gaze.  
All I could do was stare at the note, then the flower, then back at the note. Knuckles walked up beside me as we watched Tails and Cream go, reading the note over my shoulder. After a few seconds, I could hear him scoff.  
"We have to find her." I finally choked out.  
"And what makes you think she even wants to be found?" His voice was as accusing as Tails had tried not to be.  
"Look, Knuckles-" I started, but he cut me off angrily.  
"No, you look, Sonic. If this is what Amy wants, that's fine by me. I'll be straight with you: you deserved it. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Count me out for this one." With that, he turned on his heel and left, leaving me behind.  
"I never said you had to help me!"

**A/N: ****Tada! You like? Don't worry, there'll be more :)**


End file.
